Blood of my Blood
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: The fearsome Vampire King wants a new human, and so he buys a man blond and strong and brave. How will their relationship develop? What will happen to the man and what will happen to the monster? Used to be in category "Avengers".
1. Prologue

**I have wanted to write a vamp!Loki story ever since I watched an awesome vid made by QueenCorpse (here: watch?v=CjxniPQ3-z8 ) Then I read a Swan Queen(if you are A "Once Upon a Time" fan, you'll know what I'm talking about) story that gave me this idea. This story is gonna be dark, totally AU, and will have slash of course. This is just the prologue, the next chapters will be longer! Should I continue? Tell me, or else Loki will come to you at night and haunt you!**

**Prologue**

They all feared him, as they should of course. He was a terrible man to cross, someone who could kill you for no real reason. Someone who enjoyed killing, someone who lived that way.

Everyone was waiting for him, as was their duty of course. He walked all through the market, watching all those humans. All of them were beneath him. They would always be beneath him. And they all knew it all too well. They bowed, fell on their knees, prayed as he passed. Some begged for mercy, for some comfort. A small grin appeared on his smooth, pale face. Useless creatures…

He finally found the man he wanted. The merchant looked as if he had not slept all night. He smiled. He loved making people suffer.

"My king", the merchant greeted him and bowed.

"Do you have what I want?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, my king. Of course, my king. Here."

The merchant took him to the objects for sale. He looked at all of them. Everyone knew that he liked them the exact opposite way of himself: blond definitely, perhaps strong as well. The merchant had done a good job this time. Well, he had killed the merchant's daughter as a punishment that one time that he had found nothing of his taste, leaving not even one drop of blood inside her petite body; it made sense that the merchant was more careful now.

He stared at them with his normal-looking –for now—eyes. Only one managed to really draw his attention. He literally stared at him, unable to take his eyes off of him. Oh, the merchant would be paid well for this one!

He pointed at that man. "I…want…him", he said dangerously to the merchant, dragging out every word.

"Yes, my king", the merchant said in a state of panic and went to the man. He took his strong arm and they walked together towards him. The man was obviously not happy about being chosen, so he walked slowly, sometimes pushing his feet in the ground, making the merchant try to push him with him. At some point, he failed and fell. The man tried to escape, but he got him.

"Going somewhere, my pet?" he asked seductively and dangerously at the same time.

The man attempted to get out of his grip, but it was ridiculous, like a child fighting a giant. The man was bigger than him, a little taller and far more muscular, but he had absolutely no strength compared to the king of everyone and everything. The man was stupid to think that he could defeat him; or, maybe, he was too brave and did not know who the king was. The king hoped for the latter.

"What do you want from me?" the man asked calmly.

The king grinned devilishly, revealing his fangs to the man's eye sight. His eyes widened, but he managed to cover it quite quickly, replacing his initial fear with slight surprise and peace of mind.

"First…" he said, running a long finger all the way down the man's chest, "I want your name…"

"Thor…my king…"

His grin widened. The man was a quick learner. "Thor", he repeated the name, tasting it on his tongue. He liked it; he would not change it like he had changed the name of most of his previous pets.

"Well, Thor, we should be going. I need to show you to your room and tell you of your duties."

Thor nodded but made no move to go. He looked at his new lord, thinking, wondering, weighing the situation. "What's your name?" he asked finally.

The king looked at him. Not many people knew his true name. The few who did called him "my king". He looked at his new pet, fearless on the outside, broken on the inside. His new pet reminded him of himself before he became the creature that he was now. He had been like that, trying to prove that he was strong, trying to convince everyone that he was afraid of nothing. But he had been afraid.

He was not afraid anymore. Everyone else feared him, and no one tried to hide it. No one but his new pet. Bravery was running through his veins along with his sweet red nectar. Oh, he was going to be a delight to have in the king's castle.

He pushed his body against Thor's and whispered his ancient secret, "Loki…"


	2. Chapter I

**Thank you all for your support! I wasn't really sure someone would like this story…I hope you'll like this chapter as well! Reviews maybe?**

**Chapter I**

When Thor woke up, he found himself lying on a large bed. His rough hands met soft velvet. Red velvet, like a pool of blood, he noticed. Loki was there, sitting on the bed, watching him with his clear eyes. Thor slowly sat up, looking at Loki in the meantime.

"What happened to me?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"I shall begin with your second question, which is much easier to answer. You see, this is your room. You are in my beautiful castle, in which many humans before you have lived. I do hope you find it satisfying, spacious and comfortable. If not, well, you shall have to get to like it, for this is it.

"As to your first question", Loki carried on after briefly chuckling, "I bought you from that merchant. Do not fret, he was paid rather handsomely. I do not know what happened to you before that. Maybe you should ask someone else, because I cannot give you any further answer to your question."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it", Thor insisted. "What happened after…after I had been sold to you? Why don't I remember coming here?"

Loki grinned at him, not bothering to conceal his fangs. His new pet was clever and not confused and impressed by words, but he would always have to remember who and what his master was. Otherwise, there would be consequences, and Thor would most definitely not enjoy them.

"Well, to put it simply, I hit you. You were unconscious, so I carried you here and placed you on your bed, waiting for the moment that you would open your eyes. Do not get angry because of this; I do that to everyone who comes here so that they will not know where they are and how they have come here, so they will not escape."

Thor looked at Loki, and the master realized that the new pet did not like being trapped. Well, he was not locked in a cage like a beast; he should be grateful. If he was not grateful and obedient, he would not be alive for long either.

In the end, Thor nodded, as if he was giving his consent, as if he was accepting his new life. Loki looked at him with a fire in his eyes. He was, in a way, fascinated by that mortal, although sometimes he had proved himself to be a little naïve.

"Will you feed from me?" Thor asked.

Loki gave him a wolfish grin. His new pet was not afraid to say what he wanted to say. Loki often hid himself behind his words, even when he was still nothing but a mere mortal. Thor was very different. Thor was very…interesting.

"I shall taste you", he replied, "at some point. I have lived long enough to be able to sustain myself without feeding all the time. Besides, I have other meals in my castle."

"I am not alone?"

Loki chuckled and waved his hand as though he was driving a fly away. "Of course not", he said, smiling. "What do you think that I have been doing before you? I want blood!"

Thor looked at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. Moments ago he had asked whether Loki would feed on him, yet now he was surprised to hear that his new master wanted blood. Perhaps he was not as interesting as Loki had believed in the beginning.

"I thought that you know what I am", Loki said coldly, making Thor's skin crawl.

"I do", he mumbled. "But…well, I didn't know that you _want _blood. I thought that you only _need_ it."

Loki stared at him for a long time, cold and hollow, dead, an empty shell. That was what he was now, what he had become many years past. He was fearsome. Everyone respected him, but, above all, everyone was afraid of him. He enjoyed it. He could smell their fear just like a human could smell a rotting corpse. He could hear their hearts beating faster at the mere sight of him. However, the best part was when he looked at them. Some could not hide the way they felt. Others tried to cover it, to pretend , yet they failed miserably. Those were the most ridiculous and pathetic of all.

All of a sudden, Loki laughed, causing Thor to jump. "It is not about need", the vampire said. "I could…survive, let us say, with only a few drops of blood. Nevertheless, I still drain humans to death, because I enjoy it. I love the taste of blood. I want it to fill my mouth; that way it fills me. It is so sweet and beautiful to see and touch and taste. It is a sweet poison, an addiction. It is the only thing that matters!"

Loki leaned in to Thor, who did not look that calm anymore. Loki looked deeply into his sea blue eyes. He let his eyes wander to his pet's lips. He licked his own lips in anticipation. The thought of what those lips could do to him excited him. Vampires loved sex, some as much as they loved blood. They could go on and on, fucking for an entire day without getting tired.

"You know", Loki said, "once a red-haired woman was given to me as a gift by the merchant. Her name was Natasha. She loved the way that I said her name, I could see it on her face, read the response of her body. She could give the best blow-jobs. Those full lips of hers could do magic. And her tongue, of course."

Thor slowly moved a little away from Loki, finding the wall with his back. Obviously, this proximity did not make him feel very comfortable. "What happened to her?" he asked.

Loki did not move an inch. Instead, he began to stroke Thor's thigh. "She died", he answered with no emotion. "One time, I fed after sex and got carried away. I drained her."

Thor no longer pretended to not be afraid. He hugged his knees against his chest, looking far younger, far more innocent. Loki knew that he was not truly innocent. He had this feeling, and his instict was never wrong.

"Do not worry", he said dangerously. "I will not drain you. Well, not on purpose…"

He laughed in a way so evil that Thor's hair stood out. He stood up and kissed Thor passionately on the lips. Then, he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Thor with the taste of his lips on his own, the coldness of his skin on his own, and the fear for his life.


	3. Chapter II

**Sorry for the really late update! Too much homework and no inspiration! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Chapter II**

When you live forever, your tastes tend to change, you become more open-minded. Whereas you have always preferred to lie with women, you might soon find yourself enjoying the company of men, and vice versa. It is reasonable. You get sick of the same thing.

Loki, however, had always liked blonds most of all. If they had blue eyes and pale skin as well, it was even better. They looked like angels. And he corrupted them. Once he was done with them, he knew for a certainty that their souls would not go to Heaven, just like his –if he still had one—would not.

Thor had everything. He was exactly what Loki had always wanted. He wasn't small or weak, but he had that look of innocence and hope in his eyes. And he kept trying to look brave. Breaking him would be so much fun.

Loki watched him as he slept sometimes, but he enjoyed it more when Thor was awake, when he could feel his master's eyes on him, staring, searching. He wanted Thor to be afraid, but he also wanted him to feel safe in that little room of his. Because when someone feels safe, it is easier to make him feel scared.

"What are you going to do to me anyway?" Thor asked one day as Loki stood there, watching him as he ate.

Loki grinned, showing his fangs just a little. "Impatient, aren't you, my pet?" he mocked. "That is my business. I might feed on you, I might kill you, I might use you as a sex toy; or I might do all of these…"

Thor stared at him, trying to detect the truth and the lies in his master's words. But Loki had always been an expert at hiding the truth from his eyes and from his voice. People say that the eyes are the window to the soul. That was not true in Loki's case. First, he did not believe that he had a soul. Second, his eyes gave nothing.

"Don't worry, my pet", he said after a while. "I won't hurt you…much."

Thor gave no response to that. He did not react at all, just carried on eating. Loki found that rather interesting. He did not fight for his life, he did not beg, he did not plead with his master. Breaking would be much more fun than Loki had actually expected.

The days passed, and Loki had made no move I order to corrupt Thor. In truth, he was not sure what to do with him yet. Show him a drained corpse? Feed on him? Reveal himself as a hungry vampire?

He decided to speak with him instead.

He went to his room, silent as a snake, and found him looking outside. Did he miss being out there, or was he trying to find a way to escape? Well, that would not happen. Loki would know, and Loki would prevent. He was the most fearsome creature in all the land for a reason.

"Enjoying the view?" Loki asked.

"Thinking", Thor replied, not looking at his master.

"It is a wonderful day, don't you think?"

Thor looked at him for no more than a heartbeat, then he set his gaze on the world outside again. "I thought you don't like the sunlight."

Loki chuckled. "I bought you when the sun was up, my pet. I do not mind the daylight, the sun, the light in general."

Thor nodded as if he agreed. Perhaps he realized that he had been wrong, which was rather foolish.

"So…people are…wrong…"

Loki chuckled again. He felt like he was talking to a child. "Of course they are. We vampires fuel your hopes, making you believe that you can actually destroy us somehow. It is funny really. People have tried to burn me, to get me out in the sun. Can you imagine their faces when they saw me look up at the sun and smile, when my skin boiled and was covered in blisters and turned black and bled and I was laughing?"

Thor looked at him, but he showed no emotion. The smile on Loki's face slowly vanished. He had hoped to scare him by sharing this with him, but apparently his new pet was as good at hiding his emotions as he himself was. That was interesting. A challenge, at last!

If he could not scare him with his words and tales, he would try something else in order to break him. Loki was not a person who just accepted defeat. He would not be who he was if he did.

So, he slowly approached Thor, making no sound, a great hunter, a predator approaching his prey. He wrapped his arms around his pet. The grip did not feel tight, but Thor would not be able to escape no matter how hard he tried. Loki had control. He always had had it and he always would have it.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" he whispered in Thor's ear and planted a soft kiss behind it. He felt Thor's body stiffen, uncomfortable. He grinned. Oh yes, that was the way.

"N-no", Thor stuttered.

"Interesting", Loki whispered. He kissed Thor's neck, barely letting his lips touch the skin of his pet. He planted soft kisses on the spot, feeling Thor's discomfort grow. He tried to break away from Loki's embrace, but he couldn't of course.

"Do you remember me telling you about Natasha? She wasn't afraid of me either. Actually, she liked it a lot when I touched her." Loki paused in order to run his hands across Thor's chest. Oh, if only he could see his eyes! "She died in the end. I killed her. So, perhaps, being brave is not the best thing, my pet…"

He let that linger, giving Thor some time to think about it. Then, he turned him around so that he could see him. He gently stroked his pet's cheek, and then he claimed his lips with his own, locking them in a hungry kiss. Thor did not try to fight this time. Good, he knew his place now.

Loki loved the taste of him, loved how he could torment him that easily. There would be more. But not now. When Thor opened his eyes, he was all alone, his master gone. For the time being…

**It sucks, I know! **


	4. Chapter III

**I know that I haven't posted a new chapter for a really long time, and I'm really sorry about that. I had absolutely no inspiration. But then I watched the vid Shut up and bleed by WittchBllade (awesome vids, people!) and my inspiration returned! Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

Loki waited for Thor to wake up. He watched as his pet's eyes moved behind his closed eyelids, an indication that Thor was dreaming. What could he possibly be dreaming of? Something happy? His escape perhaps? If so, the things he saw in his sleep would remain dreams.

The Vampire King could watch his sleeping pet for an eternity (he had all the time in the world, after all). He had no idea for how long he had been standing there, watching, waiting. And Thor, poor Thor, had no idea what was going to happen. If he did, he would not open his eyes.

But he did. He rubbed the sleepiness off of them and looked at his master. For a moment, it seemed that he was disappointed to find him there. Perhaps he had imagined that his stay in the Vampire King's palace was nothing but a sick dream. Maybe he only wanted some time alone, to think and perhaps to weep, before Loki came for him.

Mortals…

"Welcome to the world of the living, my pet", Loki said and chuckled darkly.

Thor said nothing. Loki hadn't really expected him to. There was no need for his words anyway. He was not there to talk anyway. Not this time.

He slowly walked to Thor. Thor sat up on the bed, but other than that he did not move. He was learning to be obedient. Loki didn't have to frighten him to discipline anymore. He could do that just for fun now.

He sat on the bed next to his pet. "Do you want to meet any of the other mortals in here?" he asked.

Thor seemed surprised. He looked at his master disbelievingly. Loki smiled at him warmly. He was a cold corpse that still walked and spoke and acted and even felt, but he could pretend to be a good person. It was not that hard. He had practiced a lot over the years.

"I mean it, my pet", he said. "There is a woman who would love to meet you. Would you like to meet her?"

"This isn't some sort of…game or trap?" Thor asked.

"No", Loki replied. "Of course…if it was, I wouldn't really tell you, would I?"

Thor looked at him, confused. He didn't know what to think of Loki's words and his offer. His master understood completely and showed patience. He didn't want to ruin the game. He wanted to have fun.

"Okay", Thor said very hesitantly.

Loki grinned wolfishly and got out of the bed. He walked towards the door of Thor's room (Thor always found that door closed of course) and opened it. By doing so, he revealed a beautiful blond woman. Or, she used to be beautiful. Now her eyes were empty of any emotion, and her lips were parted. She looked as if there was no brain inside her head, as if she was more stupid than the lowest of beasts.

The Vampire King looked at his pet. "This beauty is called Holly", he announced. "She is very pretty, isn't she?"

"What happened to her?" Thor asked.

Loki made a tsk sound, enjoying this scene so very much. "Don't be rude, my pet! I might have her here just for her blood, but that doesn't mean that you can be rude to her and offend her thusly!"

"What happened to her?" Thor insisted.

The Vampire King grinned. "Well, I fed on her too many times", he replied. "Certain humans are not affected by it, but there are others that have…distressing symptoms. Some suffer from anemia, others from amnesia, and there are those who lose their head. They don't just lose their sanity; they lose everything. They can't think, they are nothing but mindless beasts. Guess what Holly suffers from!"

Thor looked sad and disgusted. This was lovely. Loki enjoyed it so much that he could have moaned out of pleasure. It was priceless!

"Why did you bring her here?" Thor wondered.

"I wanted you to meet someone", Loki said. "And I thought that Holly was the best. You don't want that poor thing to be alone in her last hours, do you?"

"What?"

Loki grinned yet again. He took Holly's hand and led her into the room. He didn't say a word; he didn't want to give the game away just yet. He didn't have to look at his pet to know that he was watching. He could feel those blue eyes on him.

He laid Holly on the bed. Thor watched, unable to comprehend what was happening or guess what was going to happen. Loki stroked Holly's cheek. Holly did not respond in any way. She only blinked when that was needed, but she did nothing else. Loki was far more alive than her.

"Holly", he said to her playfully, "this is Thor. He's my new pet."

After a few seconds, the Vampire King turned to his pet with a playful smile on his pale face. "She really likes you", he teased. "She would like to fuck you some time."

Thor watched disgusted. "Why can't you just let her be?" he asked.

Loki laughed. "Because then it wouldn't be fun."

He looked at Holly again. It was amazing to see how low mortals could fall. Holly did not even deserve to be called a mortal anymore. She was absolutely nothing.

The Vampire King took a knife out and created a small scratch on Holly's face.

"What are you doing?" Thor demanded.

Loki did not answer. He used the knife again in order to cut into Holly's skin, deeper and harder. The blood flowed from her open wounds, but she made no sound whatsoever. She didn't even flinch or wince. She was just staring at the ceiling, not moving at all, as if she already was a corpse.

"I can't watch this!"

Loki turned to his pet. For the first time in that day, he looked dangerous. "If you don't watch, I'll do worse to you", he threatened. "I can make you watch, but I believe in free will."

He laughed and he was once again joyful. He turned to Holly again and ripped her dress so that she would stand completely naked before the master and his pet. The knife bit at her skin again, more violently this time. He didn't just "scratch" her, but he actually cut a piece of her abdomen. Thor gasped.

Loki held the bloody piece of meat, taking a good look at it. "Yes", he said, "she's very beautiful indeed."

"Stop this!"

"Oh, no, my pet", the Vampire King said as if he was in a trance. Now he really was having fun! And he was going to have a bit more fun.

He placed the piece of bloody meat in his mouth and started chewing. The taste of blood excited him, and he held on to it as though for dear life—which is pretty much true. Thor screamed "NOOOOOO!" but the Vampire King paid no attention. This felt so good. So damn good.

**So, as I've already informed you in the description, this story used to belong to the Avengers category, but now I decided to put in the Thor category. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are love! x **


End file.
